


Templars Have No Stealth Skills

by RevenantAvenger90



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Annoyed Assassins, Assassins, Benjamin Church - Freeform, Bonding Time, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Gen, Noisy Templars, Short, Snow, Templars, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevenantAvenger90/pseuds/RevenantAvenger90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor Kenway learns that not even Assassin-raised Templars possess any talent of silence whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templars Have No Stealth Skills

_Crunch._

Connor fought back a twitch at the sound, and tried to ignore it as he took another step forward.

_Crunch-crunch._

Again, he had to fight to keep from showing his annoyance. Was the man physically unable to walk quietly _at all?_ He sighed, and knelt down beside what looked like the faintest hint of wagon tracks beneath the freshest layers of snow. The tracks were obscured, but they were still present enough to follow…

_Crunch._

“Argh!” Connor could not take it anymore. Straightening, he turned to Haytham, teeth gritted. “Can you not walk quietly _at all?”_

Haytham looked at him as though he had grown another head. Connor tossed up his hands and stalked silently away in the direction the tracks had gone, muttering to himself.

“Noisy Templar…”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anybody besides me noticed that the noise level doubles during the Winter 1777 mission in which you must track down Benjamin Church?
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> (Also posted on [my DeviantArt account](elvenwhitemage.deviantart.com).


End file.
